Universal Secrets
by haylo4ever
Summary: Based off of many wonderful fanfictions I've read, and ultimately based on the characters of the amazing manga - Kaichou wa Maid-sama! Check out the Synopsis for more information! Haylo4ever
1. Synopsis of Universal Secrets

**_I love getting reviews on what you think!_**

* * *

><p><em>He was raised to hate his family.<em>

_She was raised to hate the male race._

_He is the illegitimate son of a tragic love affair._

_She is the orphaned daughter who is also an older sister._

_He grew up and experiences a different lifestyle._

_She grew up and learned to fend for herself._

_Though they are so different, they unexpectedly end up crossing paths - and find out they're share things in common that no one but themselves knows about. When it all comes down to it, it seems they are quite similar..._

* * *

><p>When the hottest teen in town, <strong>Derek Walker<strong>, enters a small coffee shop, he doesn't expect to find much. However, he ends up meeting the most interesting girl he's ever met;** Marysa Ayuzawa**. The beautifully cold girl hardly bats an eyelash at his killer looks that most girls go crazy over. In fact, she merely gives him a detestable, cold glare. Plus, when he gets too smart for his own good, she launches a series of clever comebacks that could shut anyone up. It was like hate at first sight.

Seemingly oblivious to her hatred towards him and unfazed by her comments, Derek is intrigued by this rare show of attitude, taking a sudden interest in Marysa, much to her annoyance and his amusement. His frequent stops at the coffee shop do bring a lot of customers, more like fan girls stalking Derek, but with all his attention on her, Marysa is infuriated by his smug looks. He only seems to be interested in her, and his perfect, 'I-know-it-all' attitude and ease at doing everything right doesn't help the situation at all. Aggravated at his presence every day, Marysa is relieved it is her last week in America, that way she'll finally be freed of Derek.

Starting at the beginning of September, Marysa is off to Great Britain to finish up her last year at the "boarding school" in Lambourn, Berkshire. Bringing her sister along too, Marysa can't wait to meet up with her four best friends and escape the crazy country of America and enjoy the rural freedom of being back on campus.

That freedom that she envisioned is short-lived as soon as she arrives at the airport in Windsor. Marysa can't wait to soon arrive back to Lambourn, but things don't go as planned. To her horror, she runs right into Derek - literally - and not to mention in front of her friends, sister, Derek's friends, and practically the whole airport itself. Angry at her clumsiness and seeing Derek, Marysa accuses the hot teen of stalking her. It takes a while, but Derek finally calms Marysa down, telling her it was pure coincidence that he is here in Great Britain too, and he was called to Windsor by his "family." Anyway, the only time she'd run into him was when she went to Windsor, because the Lambourn's campus is a "boy-free-zone," and Derek says he's going to Windsor's "boys-only" school.

After Marysa, her friends, and her sister all arrive at the town of Lambourn, they are dismayed to find that over the summer break, an "all-boys-school" merged with Lambourn's "all-girls-school," thus becoming coed. Marysa didn't mind until she sees none other than Derek and his five friends strolling around. It immediately becomes a war-zone between Marysa's friends and Derek's friends, and although Derek is gentlemanly, Marysa refuses to be nice to him. However, could there be a chance of romance between the clashing groups...?

Long hours spent with bothersome Windsor boys soon turned to days, to weeks, and finally one month. During this time, Marysa and her friends, plus the whole academy, has gone through some major changes. Marysa herself, soon learns that there is more to Derek's hot looks and amazing abilities - and underneath is a dark and lonely pain that no one has ever seen. Derek is also discovering that there are deep scars in Marysa's heart that have influenced her cold personality... And even more dark secrets and wounds she hides from the world.

It's not just Derek and Marysa finding more about each other... Boys and girls of the academy are learning to trust one another. New girls have joined, and that's creating rivals and friends... And don't forget the pranks that have been played!

For two 15-year-old teenagers - plus they're new and old friends and enemies - it isn't easy-going out of the country and staying in another country. It's very well-known that no one likes to change out of their old habits, good or bad, and start new ones, but it must be done...

But what happens when misunderstandings and enemies arise? Will the academy be able to cooperate correctly, or will it be torn apart by old grudges? Jealousy and other new feelings will arise in the hearts of certain students, while bitterness and hate resides in the other... But worst of all, what happens when Derek suddenly disappears after an important job he and Marysa were both assigned? Loyalties will be tested, and heart breaks are inevitable, but it will take courage and true love to stay positive and believe that there is still hope.

* * *

><p><strong><em>To my wonderful readers; yes I gave the synopsis of the story, but trust me, there is waaaaayyyyy more that you don't even know about! I know how hard that is to believe, but trust me... I'm saving the juicy details for the story later on. I made this synopsis for three reasons:<em>**

**_1) The summary box for the story was too short_**

**_2) I had to put down most of my ideas_**

**_3) If you don't like the story synopsis then don't read it_**

**_Thank you for those who are reading my book! It is based on of the manga, Kaichou wa Maid-sama! and a lot of the wonderful fan fictions I have read! No to mention, I've included and added my own twists._**

**_I'm doing my best to get information as accurate as possible, but forgive me if it isn't. This isn't nonfiction, so I don't need to worry..._**

**_Anyway, please enjoy the story!_**

**_Love you always!_**

**_Ava_**

**_Please Review and Comment!_**


	2. Welcome to Coffee Lovers!

_Have I been here before? _She wondered, gazing around the bright room with confusion marring her bright eyes. The eerie room felt familiar, but why?

Suddenly, the girl became frozen in place. It felt like something squeezed her lungs closed, her breathing coming out in short, and shallow gasps. Terror grasped her, and she tried to move, but to no avail. Why was this happening?

Struggling to breathe, the immobile girl knew the darkness would be coming for her.

_M-!_

What was that? A small sound was heard, but the girl couldn't hear it, with the darkness enclosing her. Squeezing her eyes shut, and trying to fight the dizziness, the girl strained to hear.

_Mar-!_

There it is again! The girl struggled to hear the curious sound one more time, but she couldn't hold on any longer. The short gasps of oxygen wasn't enough, and she disappeared into the dizzying darkness...

* * *

><p><em>Beep! Beep! Beep!<em>

The faint sound of an annoying alarm rang through the muted city sounds. It was 5:30 am, and the city was just waking up, while others were on their way to bed. In a small apartment, the alarm was ringing, telling everyone to get up and work.

"Hey, sis!" Added to the morning ruckus was a young girl's voice, begging her sister to wake up, and shut off the alarm.

"Go away." Muttered the annoyed, older sister. _Why did I set my alarm so goddamn early?_

"Marysa!" This time the younger sister called her name, and continued doing so.

"Karly." Marysa whined. "For Pete's sake and mine, turn that sounds off!"

Karly grimaced. Mornings like these were the worst, because her older sister seemed to forget everything. "I can't. It's too complicated." Karly said in her monotonous voice. "I told you to buy the high-tech alarm clock, that actually works, but you bought these retarded piece of junk instead."

Marysa huffed at Karly's statement. Even though it was true, Marysa didn't like it to be pointed out.

"So why'd you set it so early?" Karly asked.

"I dunno."

"..."

"Ah, why!?" Marysa shrieked in annoyance. "FYI, I didn't mean to! We all know that it sets either two hours early, or two hours late!"

"Then you're going to sit for 2 hours before work?" Karly asked, raising a quizzical eyebrow.

"Yes." _No choice anyway._

"Suit yourself then." Karly shrugged, and walked out of her sister's room.

Marysa sighed. Life was so hard with a little sister like Karly around._ She's way too serious. _Marysa thought with a sigh.

Marysa Cleo Ayuzawa. She was 15-years-old and of great beauty, yet she never let anyone get too close to her, not even Karly. With a pang, Marysa wondered if she was too distant with Karly, and that's why Karly is so serious. Karly Tara Ayuzawa was a monotonous 14-year-old teenager, who was very practical and logical. She was sweet, yet aloof in her own distant way.

The smell of waffles drifted up into Marysa's room, making her stomach growl. That was another difference between the two sisters. Karly was a decent cook, whereas Marysa burned everything, including water.

After a delicious breakfast, Marysa read her book, waiting for the two hours to go by. They went by swiftly, and at 7:30, Marysa waved goodbye to her sister.

"I'll be home around 1:00." She said, then boarded the bus at the bus stop not too far away from their house.

Because the Ayuzawa sisters were sadly orphaned when Marysa was 13 and Karly 12, they had to earn their own money. It was hard looking for a place that hired a 13-year-old with a substantial payment, but Marysa found a coffee shop that offered to take her in.

It was called Coffee Lovers, and even though it was a small business, it is quickly flourishing. Marysa has worked there for two years during the summer, and has enough money to live a comfortable life.

A place to live had been tricky too, but a family friend, Nina, had willingly let the sisters stay at the apartment complex she owned for free, as long as they behaved. One would think that wouldn't be hard but the girls had almost been kicked out due to other residents living there. Those stories should be saved for later though...

At approximately 7:55, Marysa arrived at Coffee Lovers. Suzie, the manager, happily welcomed Marysa as soon as she entered.

"Rysa!" She cheerfully called. Rysa was Marysa's nickname, and most often used at the shop.

"Hey, Suzie." Marysa smiled. Even if the manager's bubbly personality got annoying, no one could say they hated her. She was a good person and sweet as sugar.

"Marysa!" A voice called, overflowing with excitement. Marysa turned around to see her best friend, Sofie Mont standing in the kitchen, and Marysa went to join her.

"What's up?" Marysa asked.

Sofie shrugged. "Nothing unusual." Then her eyes brightened. "But, I can't wait until next week!" She whispered.

Marysa's eyes sparkled. "Me too!"

"Am I missing something important?" A snide voice interrupted the best friends' hushed conversation. Marysa and Sofie unwillingly turned around to face Hannah, the stuck-up jerk of Coffee Lovers.

"Of course not." Sofie scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Why would we _ever_ keep anything away from you, dear Hannah?" Marysa chuckled under her breath at Sofie's statement. Hannah narrowed her eyes at the two girls.

"I don't want to see you slacking off." She hissed menacingly.

"As if." Marysa raised her head to meet Hannah's cold eyes with a chilling glare. "Do you see _me _flirting with all the male customers that walk through the door? Do you see _Sofie _standing around gossiping with the women, when she should be serving the elderly gentleman? Do you see _us _handing our shifts over to the next person in line, so we can go out on a date with a new guy each time?"

Hannah's face grew pale, then red with anger. "You're accusing _me, _I suppose."

"Of course, I mean, we always see Erica and Sandy stuffing their mouths with food, right?" Sofie joined in, though not as intimidating as her friend. Hannah may be terrifying, but Marysa could give you nightmares for the rest of your life.

Hannah opened her mouth to defend herself, for it was true she was the culprit, but Suzie came skipping into the kitchen, overflowing with happiness and love.

"Time to get to work, my dears!" She sang out. "We will be busy, busy, busy today!"

"You say that every day." Hannah muttered. Marysa had to agree, but she kept her opinion to herself. She was glad she did when she turned around to see Manager's dark aura surrounding Hannah. Suzie was cheerful all the time, even in anger, making it more terrifying than a full outburst. Exchanging a glance with Sofie, both girls hurried to the front of the shop.

"Welcome to Coffee Lovers! What would you like today?"

The standard greeting rang lively throughout the small shop, as each of the girls welcomed their customers, though each had her own secret techniques and tricks. Greetings were also changed due to who the person was.

Although she was Manager, Suzie Marin preferred to work in her shop too. 25 years old, and oldest of all her employees, Suzie acted exactly like a teenager. Her bubbly personality matched well with her cheerful looks.

Sandy Thompson was a bit like Marysa's little sister. She had the same serious face and slightly monotonous voice, but her rare smiles made her popular among a lot of the customers; they're daily job was to always try to make her smile. She looked 18-years-old, though she was 20.

Erica Sana was the most popular waitress at Coffee Lovers because of her sweet personality and beauty to go along with it. She was 18 years old, and got along with everyone. But don't get her on your bad side... Because you'll have a vicious enemy for life.

Hannah Crane, the 17-year-old jerk and flirt. If you were a guy, she'd give you a sweet smile that would make you fall head-over-heels for her. She'll play hard-to-get, but keep dropping subtle hints that she wants you to go out with her. When asked, she will go out with you for one week, then you're done. She's a heart-breaker. If you're a woman, there are two options. Don't flirt with the men, you're safe, and there's lots of juicy gossip. On the other hand, go catch the eye of a hot dude, you're dead meat. Let's just say, K.I.S.S. - Keep It Simple Sweetie - stay away from Hannah!

Last, but not least, are Sofie and Marysa. They are both 15 years old, and the youngest employees. They are beauties, and get a lot of attention.


	3. Cup of Coffee and 'You'

**_Hugs to my readers! I wanted to let you know that I changed Marysa's last name to Ayuzawa, it is no longer Zaya. I did that because she is modeled after Misaki Ayuzawa..._**

* * *

><p><em>Men...<em>

_Boys..._

_Disgusting, lying, cheating, perverted, and heart breakers._

_Can't live with them, definitely can live without them._

_I know that for a fact._

_-Marysa Ayuzawa._

* * *

><p>Another day began in Marysa's boring life in America, and one day less until she and Sofie flew to Great Britain. Both girls were filled with excitement, although the excitement often went to Sofie's head, and she starts to freak out over packing. So it was not a surprise when there was a knock on the door at 6:45, and Sofie was standing there in a major distress mode.<p>

"You have too much stuff, and not enough bags." Marysa 'guessed'. She was always efficient and organized no matter what, so she usually helped Sofie pack. This pattern keeps repeating every year, and because she also has to help her little sister, Marysa was running out of bags. However, she loved her friend, and would do anything to help.

"Well, I started packing and was actually really good... But then I realized that I didn't have enough room to bring five suitcases, a duffel bag, three purses..." Sofie trailed off, as Marysa rolled her eyes.

"I honestly don't understand how you have _that _much stuff, and still don't have everything." Marysa had one suitcase filled with everything she needed, and a stylish book bag filled with books, and she made sure that was all Karly brought too.

"Marysa..." Sofie whined. "You don't even bring enough stuff! You bring clothes and other junk that's needed, but no jewelry, makeup, purses, and fancy stuff for fun! That's why I'm here!"

"Fine, fine." Marysa sighed, still not understanding her friend even after all these years. "I'll come with you after our shift, and help you pack."

"Thank you! You're the best!" Sofie squealed, hugging her friend.

"I know, now did you even eat?" Marysa laughed, shoving her friend through the apartment door. "Karly's making breakfast, why don't you have some?"

At 7:30 am, Marysa and Sofie waved good bye to Karly, Marysa saying she'd be home later because of the 'Packing Crisis.' Both sisters were accustomed to Sofie showing up at the door during this time, so everyone had a good laugh. Anyways, Sofie and Marysa hurried along, Marysa carrying an umbrella. She was always prepared for anything, and the dark clouds signaled that a storm would come later on.

Sure enough, around noon, the flashes of lightning and rumbles of thunder could be heard. The weather did not help business in the café. Normally, one would think rainy days attracted people to a cozy coffee shop, but because of the dreadful weather, no one dared to venture out to the end of town. Therefore, the café was empty of customers. Only Hannah, Marysa, Sofie, Sandy, Erika, and the Manager were in the café, and they were talking in the kitchen.

"Ugh, I hate rainy days." Sofie complained, twirling her brown hair lazily around her finger. "It's so dreary outside, like the sky is crying."

"I know what you mean." Sandy agreed, while she continued baking the sweets for the shop. "I've heard certain tales and legends about that."

"So have I!" Erika brewed herself a latte, and plopped down on the sofa in the corner of the room. "One is that if you believe in heaven, those raindrops are the tears of the people in heaven."

Marysa frowned. She didn't enjoy it when people talked about death and religion. _It's too controversial, and some people have different beliefs. _She thought aimlessly to herself. Manager was fluttering in and out of the kitchen, talking about senseless stuff that everyone pretended it made sense.

"I'm so bored." Hannah muttered, pulling out her smartphone and looking at her social life. "Hmm..." She murmured, deep in concentration.

"NO PHONES ALLOWED, MISSY!" Manager said cheerfully and loudly, suddenly appearing out of nowhere next to Hannah. Hannah was too absorbed in her phone, that she didn't even hear the Manager's words. The other girls looked on in amusement. This happened almost every day, when Hannah thought Manager wasn't paying attention. Manager grabbed Hannah's phone, and ran away with it.

"MANAGER!" Hannah yelled, angry her precious phone was gone. Either because she has stuff she doesn't want anyone to see or because she's addicted to her phone, Hannah hates when people take her phone. After running around the café shop for 20 minutes, Hannah gave up trying to chase the energetic Manager who was _older _than her.

Giggling at the hilarious scene, Marysa and the rest of the Coffee Lovers staff collapsed on the sofa together, breathless. Just then, a small chime sound rang through the shop.

"Rysa!" Manager sang out, calling Marysa by her nickname. "Can you get that please?" The chime sound was the indicator that there was a customer who came into the store.

"Sure thing." Marysa said, walking out of the kitchen, which was in back of the counter. "Welcome to Coffee Lovers! What would you like today?" She said the traditional welcome phrase that everyone used here at Coffee Lovers. Marysa couldn't see the customer because she was tying up her uniform.

"You." A male voice said, causing Marysa to look up sharply. She hated men with a passion... for reasons she hid deep inside her heart. The voice wasn't unpleasant, it was low and deep but had a youthful ring to it. The voice belonged to a teenage boy, around her age, that she's never seen before. He had a slender and athletic build, blonde spiky hair, a knowing smirk, and emerald green eyes that sparkled with mischief.

"Excuse me?" Marysa snapped, her amber eyes cold and emotionless. The guy smirked.

"I said 'you.'"

"What are you talking about?" Marysa asked, impatiently. She tried to keep herself calm, snapping at customers is not good for the café, and she loves this place. She didn't want to get it into trouble because of her anger.

"You asked me what I wanted today," The guy explained, looking bored. "And I said I wanted 'YOU.'" He emphasized, his point by pointing at her.

Marysa gritted her teeth. _Men think they are SO smart... Well they're just stupid. _She gave a cold smile. "I'm sorry. That's not on the menu."

"When will it?" The boy sneered, leaning into her, he was a little taller than she was.

Marysa scoffed, pushing him back. "Sorry, not sorry, it's never on the menu and never will be."

"What a shame."

Marysa trembled in rage. _He's having fun messing with me... _She thought to herself, looking at his smirk. _Well, I'll let him know he's messing with the wrong girl! _

"Please order something reasonable or leave this shop at once."

"Have you no sympathy?" The guy asked. "It's pouring out there, and you expect _me _to go back out there? I was only looking for a place to get dry..." The guy trailed off, trying to look pitiful. However, Marysa was not fooled, and her patience snapped.

"This is not a place you come to get dried off." Marysa said, coldly. "This is a coffee shop, and if you aren't going to buy anything, then you can go beg some other store. You're not getting my sympathies, and why were you even running around in this kind of weather?"

The guy looked momentarily shocked, and Marysa wondered if she went too far. _I hope the shop doesn't get into trouble!_ She worried. However, his astonished look was gone in a flash, and Marysa wondered if she had even seen that.

"Cup of coffee, plain." He said.

"Sure." Marysa nodded, turning away to start brewing it for him. She wondered how teenagers could drink coffee, she wasn't a coffee fan, and she just liked hot chocolate.

The blonde teenager smirked, his emerald eyes scrutinizing Marysa, making her feel uncomfortable. However, she turned around, coffee cup in hand, and stared back at him, her amber eyes flickering with slight anger. But the moment she met his gaze with hers, she felt sucked into that deep gaze. Entranced, it was like she could see nothing else but those green eyes.

"Liking the view?" His voice jostled her, and she narrowed her eyes.

"No, you idiot."

"You sure? You were looking at me for a while." He smirked. _Does he EVER stop smirking?! _Marysa wondered, frustrated.

"Positive." Marysa said, looking out the window. "The rain has stopped, you're free to leave."

"Ah, thanks." The guy looked at her one more time. "See you later... Marysa." With those words, he was gone. Marysa stood there in shock. _What does he mean 'see you later? Is he planning to stalk me? I know my nametag's on my uniform, so that's how he knew my name..._

Marysa gazed at where he had been standing a moment ago, her brow furrowed. _Ah, I can't worry about that. _She shook her head, and realized she was still holding the coffee. _He forget his coffee... Oh well._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Haylo! Sorry I've taken so long to update, with all this holiday excitement, I'm really busy. However, I will continue making this more exciting. The beginnings are always so boring, but it should get intense!<em>**

**_I'll hopefully publish _**_Chapter 1 **of **Seika vs. Miyabigaoka **soon... If you have any requests, please let me know 3**_

**_Reviews are appreciated!_**

**_XO,_**

**_haylo4ever_**


	4. Cafe Chaos

_**Happy New Year my lovelies! Wishing that this year is full of happiness, and of course, READING! Haha! Well, if I have enough time I will update ALL my stories just for a good start off to 2015! I'm also a beta reader, and willing to help you. Also, if you ever need someone to talk to, just send me a message! Best luck to the New Year, thanks for all your reviews! XO!**_

* * *

><p>Marysa was still standing where she was when that guy had left. She wasn't at all sure what she was doing. <em>Does he affect me so much? <em>Marysa wondered, shaking her head in annoyance. _Meh, maybe because I can't wait to go back to Britain... Must be my nerves or something._

"Marysa! Who was _that? _Was he your boyfriend?!" Manager, who had been naughtily spying, emerged from behind the kitchen, grinning like mad. "That's SO sweet...!" She went into total fangirl mode, singing, "Marysa's got a boyfriend! Lalala!"

Marysa groaned. "No. I don't even know that freak."

"Whaaaaat?!" Manager shrieked, her singing stopping. "You're not hiding anything, right?" She peered into Marysa's face.

"Manager, _puh-lease." _Hannah's annoying voice rang out. "We _are _talking about Marysa, remember."

"What are you getting at, Hannah?" Sofie was right behind Hannah, glaring daggers at her back.

"Nothing." Hannah smirked. "I'm just saying, we _all _ know she's a 'male-hater.'"

"Of course." Marysa rolled her eyes. "When you find out what they do to you, you'd hate them as much as I do too."

"What, did they like, rape you?" Hannah laughed, as Marysa and Sofie bristled.

"YOU SHOULDN'T LAUGH AT MATTERS LIKE THAT!" Manager yelled at Hannah.

"I don't care, you're not my mother." Hannah sniffed.

"If I was," Manager said, unusually angered, "I'd have whipped you into shape! Now if you don't take matters seriously, and continue acting like a brat, I'll be happy to show you out the door."

"Y-you wouldn't!" Hannah spluttered.

"Oh, I would." Manager smirked an evil smirk. This was unlike any emotion the carefree Manager has ever shown to her girls. Hannah was visibly shaken, her face pale and she looked really scared. Marysa and Sofie exchanged looks of shock, but kept quiet. The atmosphere was tense, and no one dared to disturb it.

_Ding!_

The girls all looked up as the door bell chimed. A bunch of teenage girls came barging into the shop, yelling and rushing around. Their unruliness instantly broke the tension, and the café workers (I'll just call them waitresses) were all startled.

"Did they escape from a psycho home?" Sofie whispered to Marysa, as the teenagers ran around the customer area, looking under tables and upturning chairs. They were searching for something, and kept screaming incomprehensible sentences. Finally, Manager could no longer take having her store being torn apart.

"Excuse me, but can you please calm down?" Manager said to one of the passing girls, who paid NO attention.

"Can you please calm yourselves?!" Manager, who never yelled at customers tried again, in a louder voice. Not one girl even looked up. Fed up, Manager stood on top of a stool.

"FOR GOSH DARN'S SAKE, CONTAIN YOUR DESTRUCTION POWERS, AND TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON!" Manager bellowed. All attention snapped towards her, and Manager breathed a sigh of relief as Sophie, Hannah, and Marysa silently laughed and admired their Manager.

All the girls that were running around the café froze, and looked shocked, as if they just realized what they were doing. Manager and her waitresses all waited expectantly for them to explain what the heck they were doing. Finally, a girl with frizzy red hair spoke up.

"We're just finding out where Derek went. We're truly sorry for the commotion we caused. He just has the habit of escaping from us." The rest of the teens nodded in agreement.

Marysa frowned. _Are they his girlfriends or something? _she wondered.

Manager laughed. "So, who is he?"

"WHAT!?" The teens all screeched in horror. "HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW WHO HE IS?!"

"I'm... s-sorry."

"Hey, calm down girls. It's not her fault." The redhead instructed her fellow friends. Turning back to the stunned Manager, she smiled. "I don't know if you're aware of it, but we believe we saw Derek Walker come in here. Is that true?"

The Manager became lost for words, her face opening and closing like a beached fish. Marysa looked at Sofie, confused.

"Oh my gosh, THE Derek Walker?!" Hannah asked.

"YES!" The redhead squealed, her face shining. Marysa grumbled. _All this over a BOY? _

"I'm sorry, am I missing something?" Marysa asked the redhead.

"Oh, do you not know about him?"

"Of course she doesn't. She's behind the times." Hannah whispered. Marysa glared at her, expecting the other girl to laugh at her.

"So? He's seen often, but escapes so many times, it's like he's not even real." The redhead smiled at Marysa. "I'm Pippa, and we're trying to interview Derek Walker, who's widely known for his good looks and mysterious background."

"Oh. Are you a reporter?" Marysa asked dubiously, looking at Pippa who looked the same age.

"Not yet, but my parents are. They want me to gather as much info as I can."

"Oh." Repeated Marysa. "Thanks for explaining."

"No problem!" Pippa smiled, showing off a cute set of dimples. "By the way, I love this café. I'll have to visit more often!" Pippa motioned for the rest of the teen girls to follow her out. "Sorry for the commotion! Buh-bye!"

Another _ding! _and the café was empty. Hannah, Sofie, Manager, and Marysa all looked at each other and laughed in amusement.

"What was that all about anyway?" Sofie said, calming down.

"Who knows girls, but today's work is over!" Manager cheered. "Good work today, see you girls tomorrow!"

_Closed..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ugh, sorry I am going like, nowhere with this. I have had a crazy holiday, but please please PLEASE stick with me, I promise to make it better! Also, do you want me to change the names of the main characters to the original Maid-sama names? I don't know, but please let me know!<strong>_

_**XO,**__**haylo4ever**_


	5. Derek and Marysa

_**Yay! Thank you for your reviews my lovelies! Hehe, next chapter might have their names changed, I had a reason for their different names, but I understand it's confusing, and my goal is to have my readers ENJOY reading, not confuse!**_

_**To those who want Derek(Takumi) and Marysa(Misaki) to meet up again... Here is a chapter will they will be involved.. Haha keep your patience.. Once we get moving it will get exciting! Sorry it is so slow.. Anyhoo, here is your next chapter.. Hopefully long enough!**_

* * *

><p>Marysa awoke the next day to the sound of her demented alarm clock and a monotonous sister. As she lay in bed for a few precious minutes, she smiled to herself. <em>Yes! Only four more days left in America! <em>That thought was enough to energize and motivate the young girl to get up and moving.

"Work I suppose." Karly said as her older sister rushed into the kitchen and then flew out.

"Yep!" Marysa shouted back, already out the door. "Be home same time!"

"OK." Karly shrugged, completely unaffected by Marysa's craziness. Nothing affected the young girl anyway.

Marysa arrived at the café on time, ready to get to work. She was unormally cheerful, smiling at everyone, even Hannah, who looked bemused and asked Manager what did that girl eat.

Marysa's good mood lasted until noon, when the shop was surprisingly empty again. It's obvious why the girl's mood turned sour, right?

It's because SOMEONE entered the shop.

Someone with spiky, blonde hair and sparkling emerald eyes.

Someone with a mischievous smirk.

Someone who confused Marysa, stirring up weird emotions of hatred, that was not quite hatred.

Yes, the person that saunteered into Coffee Lovers, with the same trademark smirk glued into her mind, was none other than him...

Derek Walker.

* * *

><p>"Hey coffee girl." He greeted the bemused, amber-eyed girl who was staring coldly at him.<p>

"What. Do. You. Want?" Marysa snarled, why she did, no one knows. Even Derek looked taken aback, but he quickly recovered.

"Aw, that's not a nice greeting, Marysa." Derek smirked, leaning towards her. Marysa stepped back.

"Why are you here, Derek Walker?" Marysa spat out. "Oh, looks like you're dry now, too. Did you visit the dry cleaners?"

Derek's green eyes flashed with some emotion. He leaned back, but not without noticing Marysa's quiet sigh of relief. He contemplated saying something to provoke her, but then he decided against it. She knew his name, and seemed totally unaffected, well, she seemed to despise him even more.

"Oh, you know my name then. Researching me up, eh?" Derek chuckled, knowing fully well she didn't. He could tell just by the angry look that Marysa gave him. "I'd be happy to tell you ALL about me, you could've just asked. And no, I went home to dry off."

Marysa scoffed. "Oh, Mr. Walker thinks I'm interested in him. How amusing." She laughed a fake laugh. Actually, quite the opposite, really. I could care a whole lot less about you, I really forgot all about you, and maybe hoped you drowned."

"Then how come you know so much about me?" Derek questioned, choosing to ignore her comments about drowning.

"That's where you're wrong, sir." Marysa snapped. "I only know what someone has said."

"And what rumors have they said?" Derek inquired, guessing what stereotype had been drilled into the girl's smart head.

Marysa counted off the things Pippa had said. "One. You're known far and wide for 'good looks.' Two. You're mysterious and no one can guess your creepy background. Three. It's quite clear you hate the press and avoid human contact with people, ESPECIALLY girls. Four. You're plain weird."

Derek smirked. "Really? Not quite what I expected."

"Maybe you just don't get what sane people think of you, you self-centered weirdo." Marysa muttered. Sure, she might've exaggerated, but he's a weird freak.

"Hm, I'm used to being described as 'hot, sexy, sizzling, good looking, handsome...'" Derek trailed off, amused at Marysa's reaction. She wrinkled her nose in disbelief at the crazy adjectives Derek was using, well crazy if you weren't a normal girl. Any girl would've used those words describing Derek, and fainted on the spot. They probably would've passed out before even talking to him! "So anyhow, this is the first time I'm described as a 'self-centered weirdo.'" Derek continued.

Marysa snorted. "Because I'm the only one brave enough to say it to that smug face of yours!"

"Handsome, you mean. Honestly, don't you understand how to speak correctly?"

"You wish you could be described like that!" Marysa exclaimed, clenching her fist. "As for speaking correctly, I've been taught by professors, Derek Walker, so maybe YOU should learn how to speak correctly!"

"Mhm, so we're feisty AND smart. I like it." Derek's eyes gleamed teasingly at the enraged waitress. He couldn't help but tease her, she fought with so much fervor and spirit.

Marysa's fave turned red, against her will. "W-what?! Y-you self-centered weirdo pervert!" She spluttered.

"Aw, does Marysa dislike me now?"

"I never liked you in the first place!"

"Aw, that hurt my feelings." Derek pouted, clutching his chest.

"Good, maybe that'll knock some decency into your heart."

"Oh, do you care about my heart?"

"No! Why am I even talking to you? I hardly know you!"

"But you said you did."

"Idiot!" Marysa hissed. "I said I HEARD about you."

"So you don't believe what you've heard?" Derek tilted his head to the side, his green eyes staring intensely into Marysa's amber orbs.

"Um..." Marysa blanked for a few seconds, lost in his gaze. "What...?"

"Do you believe what you've heard? Especially about my looks." Derek lessened his intense gaze so the bewildered girl could think.

"Oh, sure." Marysa rolled her eyes. "You're obviously known for your good looks since there were a bunch of girls running around and destroying our café."

"Sorry 'bout that." Derek mumbled. That wasn't the answer he had wanted, but he had expected it. Hey, Marysa wouldn't bow down and say he's good looking because she thought so.

"It's fine I guess. Manager calmed them down." Marysa narrowed her eyes, something had flickered in those green eyes, what it was she couldn't tell. "But anyhow, yeah. You seem mysterious because you're weird." Marysa ignored the change in his eyes she had seen, thinking she had imagined it, whatever it was. "No one wants to know about your creepy background because your weird. You're an illusion because you disappear all the time. Escaping all the time makes it easy to guess that you hate bing around people, especially because you're so rarely sighted. You hate being around mobs of girls because they probably unsettle you. You're plain weird because of all of that."

Derek grimaced, scratching his head. "OK then."

Marysa smirked. "Sorry to disappoint the high and mighty Derek."

"Oh, I must've confused you." Derek said. "I'm not disappointed at all. In fact, I'm more intrigued about you."

"Yeah, right." Marysa grumbled. "Go die in a hole."

"You're so mean."

"Thanks, I get that a lot."

Derek and Marysa's 'lovely' exchange was intruded upon by Manager, who probably had been spying on them.

"Rysa, Rysa!" Manager scolded, using Marysa's nickname. "Your shift is over, and you shouldn't speak to customers like that!" Manager whispered in the girl's ear, "Especially not Derek Walker!"

"Manager." Marysa hissed. "He doesn't care, he's too self-centered."

Manager's eyes widened. "Um, OK..."

Derek gave a charming smirk. "I excuse Rysa's behaviour." Marysa bristled at his impudent look. "You see, Marysa and I are good friends."

By now, Manager's eyes could've popped out of her head. "Y-you are?!" She stuttered, gaping.

"No, no, no!" Marysa yelled. "He's a weirdo pervert, tell him to go away!"

"Um..." Manager hesitated, looking at Derek with puzzlement.

"Don't worry, she's just shy about it." Derek gave a smug grin.

"I never knew you were like this, Marysa!" Manager gasped.

"Oh my gosh! You're misunderstanding this!" Marysa shouted, trying to explain, but to no use.

"Marysa must be exhausted, I should escort her home now." Derek said.

Marysa's eyes widened now, glaring at him in horror. Manager was no help, chirping happily.

"You tell me the details tomorrow!" Manager whispered as she shoved Marysa towards the changing room. Marysa sighed, thinking about sneaking out the back door.

Passing Derek on her way to the back room, Marysa gave him a death glare. "Oh you so did not." She hissed.

The blonde looked at her, his green eyes sparkling and his trademark smirk. "Oh but I did."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yaya, here's one part of a DerekMarysa 'bonding moment! The next chapter will be the interesting walk home... Hope it was long enough!**_

_**Please review, I love active readers, thank you so much for the ones so far!**_

**_XO, haylo4ever_**


	6. An Interesting Walk Home

**_Well here you are my lovelies, I promised to have Marysa and Derek's interesting walk home... And I am updating pretty fast! Only because the holidays have calmed down, and I get a little bit more free time... Yay! Thanks so much for your support!_**

* * *

><p>"What the heck is he thinking?! He's such a jerk, acting like we've been best friends forever. Manager is way too gullible to trust him, only because she thinks he's hot..." Marysa ranted to herself in the back of the café where the changing rooms are. She was highly annoyed with Derek, and wanted to choke him. Since she was the only one leaving, the changing rooms were empty. Marysa was contemplating how to escape from that annoying pervert. "I'll just go through the back doors and race home." Marysa decided, satisfied.<p>

The spirited teenager changed into her normal clothes, a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt. Then, she grabbed her bag and slipped through the tiny door leading into an alley.

"Good, no one is here." Marysa peered around before stepping out, glad to see no one there. The alley was dark, but Marysa had sharp eyes. Thrilled that she outsmarted that alien, Marysa started walking towards the road. She reached the side of Coffee Lovers, glad that the way home did not involve walking in front of the store. That would've ruined her plan. But that didn't even matter because her plan was ruined anyways.

Marysa shrieked as someone grabbed her hand. She whirled around, ready to punch whoever had 'assaulted' her, and was met with green eyes. "Derek." She snarled, lowering her fist.

"Hey, long time, no see." Derek smirked.

"What the heck are you doing?"

"Waiting for you. Don't you remember I was walking you home?"

"I remember no such thing." Marysa asserted, walking in the opposite direction of her house. Instead, she'd go towards the park, and hopefully loose the green-eyed teen who was so intent on following her.

Marysa had to walk in front of the café to go to the park, and Manager saw the two walking by. Curious as to why they were walking a different direction, Manager called out to them.

"Hey, where are you two going?"

"Uh, home." Marysa lied, wishing that Manager would shut up and leave.

"But I thought you -"

"See you tomorrow!" Marysa interrupted, rushing off, leaving the poor older woman in bewilderment.

Meanwhile, Derek had a feeling that Marysa would lead him the wrong way, and that encounter just now with the Manager confirmed his theory. So, he thought up a plan.

"Marysa," Derek pretended to whine. "I'm hungry..."

"What the heck, you just had a cake." Marysa said with a disgusted look.

"But I wanna eat..."

"Do I care? NO."

"You're so mean..."

"..." Marysa tuned his annoying voice out.

"I can't believe you're so cold hearted..."

"..."

"It hurts..."

"..."

"I'm dying..."

"Oh for heaven's sakes, what is your issue? If you're so hungry why did you walk me home then?" Marysa snapped, fed up with Derek's whining.

"I wanted to be nice and protect you from the bad guys." Derek smirked.

"The only person I need protected from is YOU." Marysa pointed at him with an accusing finger.

"What do you mean?" Derek asked, nonchalantly walking closer to the angered girl.

"THIS is what I mean!" Marysa stepped away from him, putting at least a 16 inches between them. She also started walking faster, though that was no use since Derek easily kept pace with her.

"Why are we running, Rysa?"

"WE are not running. I'M running to get away from YOU, and YOU'RE just being obnoxious and running after ME." Marysa bristled again, being called her nickname by him was aggravating.

"No, you started running and I just kept pace with you."

"Go away." Marysa glared at Derek, who simply looked back.

"Don't wanna." He mumbled, sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Ugh, I just want to go home and sleep! Plus get away from annoying boys."

"Who's annoying you? I'll beat them up for you any day."

"So would you mind beating yourself up?"

"That's so mean, Rysa."

"Don't. Call. Me. 'Rysa.'"

"But I wanna."

"Don't care if you want to or not, just shut up and don't call me 'Rysa!'"

"You can call me whatever you like." Derek pouted. "Names that don't even suit me, but I can't call you your nickname?"

"I call you names because you deserve it, and because they are true. YOU should respect me."

"Lala, I do." Derek grinned cheekily. "But I like to tease you, too."

"Heck, I just met you and you act like we're best friends."

"Because we are, we're destined to be soul mates."

"Shut up!"

* * *

><p>They reached the neighborhood park, and Marysa collapsed on a bench, worn out from Derek's incessant chattering. Derek sat next to her, chewing a piece of gum, and offered her a piece. Marysa glared at him.<p>

"No thank you."

"It's not like it's poisoned."

"NO. THANK. YOU."

Derek shrugged, used to her cold attitude, and instead pulled out his smartphone to check the time. Marysa couldn't help but stare at it in awe.

"What?" Derek looked up, seeing Marysa's eyes glued to his phone.

"Oh, um, nothing." Her face turned pink, just a little, and she looked away, biting her lower lip.

"Something bothering you?" Derek questioned, bemused at her unusual expression.

"NO."

"Okay then." Derek slipped his phone back into his pocket, but then pulled it out again.

"Can't make up your mind?" The dark-haired girl looked at him curiously.

"No, just wondering if you have a phone number."

"Like I'd even give you it."

Derek rolled his eyes. "I get it, you don't have a phone."

"W-what?! H-how did you know?" Marysa stuttered.

"Most girls would _DIE_ if I asked for their number, and if they didn't it's because they don't have a phone." Derek smirk got even wider. "You must be heartbroken."

"YOU ARE SO DANG VAIN AND SELF-CENTERED IT MAKES ME SICK!" Marysa exploded, angered at his smugness.

"Should I take you to the hospital?"

"LISTEN TO ME, YOU IDIOT!"

"I'm all ears for you, and only you."

"SHUT THAT PERVERTED MOUTH OF YOURS AND LEARN SOME RESPECT!"

"What school do you recommend?"

Marysa's face grew red, but not with embarrassment. "FOR THE LOVE OF HUMANITY, THIS IS WHY MEN ARE SUCH BASTARDS! ARE YOU EVER SERIOUS? DO YOU EVER THINK ABOUT OTHERS?" Marysa began to lecture Derek, who sat there calmly as she raged on. Since it was late, no one was in the park, but Marysa's voice echoed through the silent night. When Marysa paused to take a breath, Derek hurriedly cut in.

"I'd love to hear your beautiful voice all night," He laughed when she gagged. "But some people might be disturbed by it."

"DISTURBED BY YOU -"

"Yes, yes. It's all my fault. I deeply apologize."

"YOU BETTER-"

"Now, why don't we continue this lovely conversation tomorrow? It's already 8:30-"

"WHAT!?" Marysa shrieked, surprised at how time flew. Her face paled, then turned red again. "I -"

"See ya tomorrow, _Rysa_!" Derek stood up, and then waved, strolling towards 'wherever-the-heck-weirdoes-go.' Well, according to Marysa. Any normal person would've assumed he's going home.

"YOU BLOODY PERVERT!" Marysa yelled. "YOU'LL PAY FOR MAKING ME LATE!"

"Gee, I can't wait to be punished by you." Derek smirked.

"GO DIE, PERVERTED WEIRDO STALKER ALIEN..." The names trailed on and on as Marysa yelled whatever insult came to her mind until Derek disappeared from view. Out of breath, throat sore, and light-headed, Marysa realized she better go home. _Dang that idiot for making me really late, _the weary girl thought as she trudged home.

* * *

><p>"Welcome back sister." Karly greeted her exhausted sister. Marysa wondered how Karly could be so calm when she was 3 hours late.<p>

"Did you notice how late I am?"

"Of course."

"Were you worried?"

"No, I figured you were trying to get rid of some hot dude." Karly smiled.

"... If you skip the 'hot' part, you are so right." Marysa mumbled, as she wondered what happened inside of her sister's brain.

"I'm not psychic, so tell me." Karly said, as Marysa ran off to get a shower.

"After he dies, I'll tell you."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hehe, sorry for the weak ending... How is it so far? Boring or not? Is it moving too fast or slow? Anyways, when I start the next chapter, only THREE days until we're off to Great Britain! YAY! Anyways, thanks for the awesome reviews, keep them coming ;)<em>**

**_XO,  
>haylo4ever<em>**


	7. Three Days Left and Kicked Out

_**Haylo, here I am again! So, I am going to be a bad writer and NOT change the names because you will see why in a few chapters! Anyways, thanks for all my reviews! I appreciate at least one because it makes it worth it! Thank you, my readers! And to those who are waiting for some Derek/Marysa "romance," just wait... :) this is only the beginning, so be patient, but don't forget we're dealing with Derek who is basically Takumi with another name... ;)**_

* * *

><p>"Three days! Three days! Three days left in these wretched town! Three days!"<p>

Karly was calmly making breakfast in the kitchen of the small apartment, when Marysa danced through the apartment, singing at the top of her voice. Karly just rolled her eyes.

"Heyyyy!" Marysa greeted her sister, grabbing a piece of toast off the counter, to which Karly snatched away.

"No swiping things off the counter on my watch." Karly ordered, briskly.

Marysa returned to the little window room, which technically was part living room and part bedroom. Karly preferred to sleep there because she enjoyed watching the stars at night through the large windows. When Karly finished cooking, she called her sister in. Marysa trudged in, looking dejected, and her sister raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Sure."

"..."

"Let me guess. You have no work today, so you're going to be sitting at home, reading books and whatnot, and not doing anything exciting at all. Then tomorrow, when you go back, all the girls at the café will be chatting up what they did on their off day, while you just stand there totally embarrassed because you did NOTHING at all exciting because you're boring."

Marysa's jaw dropped in horror and surprise. "I'm _that_ boring?"

"Yes, don't get me started."

"Well, at least I'm educated."

"Educated, but even 'educated' people should do something fun in their lives. You know, to get experience on new things."

"But-"

"NO. I refuse to have you in my presence."

"But-"

"You are going out, whether you like it or not."

"But-"

"Hm, while you're out and about, you can snag me some groceries so I can stash it all away in our 'handy-dandy' refrigerator."

"But-"

"Alright, thanks Marysa. I knew you'd be the kind, loving sister that you are. You know, _always _listening to your sweet little sister. How kind of you." The whole time Karly spoke, her face remained unreadable.

"But-"

"Now, go get dressed. And don't wear bad clothes!" Karly ushered her sister out of the room.

"HEY! You never let me talk!"

"Because you wouldn't listen to me, and you'd argue about some 'project.'"

"Why do I have to go out while you stay at home and do nothing?"

"Who says I'm staying home?" Karly asked. "I'm going to the library." She liked to volunteer at the town's library.

"Aren't you worried I'll come back early?" Marysa smirked.

"No. I prepared ahead." Karly said, still wearing a perfect poker/blank face. In her hand, she held up Marysa's key to the apartment, and the older sister just ogled at her clever sibling in bewilderment.

"..."

Seeing her sister at a loss for words, Karly patted Marysa's shoulder sympathetically, then shoved her towards Marysa's bedroom.

.

Fifteen minutes later, Marysa stood outside the apartment building. It was a nice day, not too hot or cold. Marysa's raven colored hair fell down upon her shoulders, and if the angle of light shone in the right place, it almost looked like she had a purple-ish tinge to her lovely locks. The spirited young teenager was not won to wear the latest trends, and stuck to sweatshirts and jeans. She also placed a small purse across her body that held her wallet.

"Ugh, what am I supposed to do?" Marysa wondered. Frustrated that she had been thrown out of her own house by her sister, Marysa frowned. She thought about going to the store, but knowing Karly, her sister wouldn't be home until 5 'o clock. Marysa checked her watch. 1:00 pm. "Great. Four hours of utter nothingness."

Marysa walked slowly to the park, perhaps she could join a game or something. Sometimes, a group of kids would start a game, like soccer, and anyone could join. Not that Marysa ever did, because she stayed inside.

However, when she reached the park it was almost empty, just a few couples walking around. Marysa knew she couldn't visit Sofie, because these days, Sofie's family went on picnics. Marysa sat down on a bench by a tree at the edge of the park, huffing in annoyance and planning to get revenge on her sister.

"Oh, what a coincidence seeing you here." A cheery, and annoyingly familiar voice rang out. Marysa ignored it though, lost in her thoughts of ideas to get back at Karly. It wasn't until someone sat down next to her did she realize that someone was with her.

"I - YOU!" Marysa finally noticed who she was speaking too, and the extra fury of seeing his face made her want to squish every living thing. Yes, it was none other than THE infamous Derek Walker.

"Yes?" Derek smiled, looking at her curiously, those green eyes of his sparkling in the sunlight.

"Wh-what are YOU doing here?" She spluttered, red in the face.

"Eh? Oh, I'm just admiring the view." Derek said, innocently, staring at Marysa.

"Oh, yeah, 'the view.'" Marysa said, sarcasm coating her words as she made air quotes.

"Yeah, and I like it."

"PERVERT! I'VE GOT A PER-"

"-Fect guy in front of you." Derek cut off Marysa's yelling. "Yeah, I hate to boast, but I got to admit, you're right."

"WHO SAID ANYTHING ABOUT YOU BEING PERFECT?!"

"Obviously you, dearest Rysa."

"DO. NOT. CALL. ME. THAT." If it was possible, it was like Marysa was breathing flames as she said this.

"My apologies," Derek made a mock bow. "I shall call you the Miss Waitress."

"I swear..." Marysa muttered, her eyebrows knotted together.

"Don't swear, Miss Waitress!" The blonde boy laughed as he said that.

"I'M NOT SWEARING! AND HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO NOT CALL ME 'RYSA' OR 'MISS WAITRESS' OR WHATEVER PERVERTED NAMES THAT COME TO MIND? CALL ME JUST 'MARYSA.'"

"Okay, Just Marysa."

"UGH!" Derek's smug smile made Marysa stand up and start speed walking away, highly irritated. Derek just laughed, and then followed her, catching up to her in a short moment.

"Quit following me."

"No. I will follow Just Marysa _everywhere~_" Derek sang. As they walked, an older couple turned to look at them, smiling. To other people, it sounded like a sweet remark, but to Marysa and Derek, it was death and teasing.

"Ugh, shut up. You're annoying me."

"Why are you here?" Derek asked, changing the subject.

"My little sister kicked me out and I have to run into YOU."

"Haha!"

"Why are you laughing!?"

"YOU getting kicked out by your little sister?! That's hilarious!" Derek said between gasps.

"Idiot. Why is that so funny?"" Marysa glared at him, unamused.

"Because... the great and fearsome Rysa... was kicked out by her _little sister!" _

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha..." Marysa fake-laughed.

"Well, why don't you spend some _quality time _with me?" Derek teased, perverted as always.

"Ew, NO THANK YOU."

Derek continued to pester Marysa, his green eyes sparkling with laughter as her amber orbs flashed with a death glare that only he would be able to survive. What the young girl thought would be four boring hours of nothingness turned into six hours of trying to get a certain green-eyed boy away - or as she put it - the perverted weirdo idiotic space alien who bugs me to death.

.

Karly looked at the clock, which read 5:45. Frowning, the expressionless sister's face sort of changed into a worriedly blank face, and she hoped nothing had happened to her older sister. Although Marysa was head-strong and stubborn, she also was gullible and aloof, making her vulnerable. However, just when Karly was about to run out to search for her, Marysa came through the door, looking exhausted.

"Oh, you're home." Karly said, emotionless once more.

"Yeah..." Marysa panted, as if she had run a marathon, and wondered how her sister wasn't worried. If Karly wasn't home in a certain amount of time, Marysa would've been knocking down apartment doors searching for her.

"Looks like you got your exercise."

"Yeah..."

"A bath's waiting for you."

"Thanks..." Marysa sighed wearily, and trudged towards the bathroom. Just the thought of sliding into a warm bath made her tingle with relief.

"Something wrong, Rysa?"

"What do you mean Karly?"

"You seem out of it... Did you meet a boy?"

"I guess you could say that..."

"What? You never told me that you - "

"He isn't worth mentioning..."

"Oh... Let me guess," Karly snickered, "He rejected you as soon as he saw you."

"NO, he is stalking me."

"Wow, interesting that my elderly sister is attracting the men, eh?"

"WHAT?!" Marysa screeched. It finally dawned on her what Karly was saying. "No. No. No. NO! It is not like that! I met a random guy at the café who's oh-so-popular, and now he's bugging me and acting like we're best friends, and today he kept following me and he's a perverted weirdo."

"Okay."

"OKAY!?"

"Rysa likes him, she just won't admit it."

Marysa groaned. Her sister didn't care _at all. _So with that, Marysa ran into the bathroom, cursing Derek Walker under her breath.

* * *

><p><em>An old man was gazing out at the landscape of his mansion, though some might call it a mansion. The moon was shining overhead, but it cast a haunting glow upon his chiseled face. His sharp eyes, almost black, were narrowed. He snapped his fingers and a young man appeared at his side, instantly. The young man may have looked like the old man did when he was younger, but they both had the same aura - the type that makes people wary of someone - a fearful, dominating power.<em>

_"Have you looked up on our 'issue'?" The old man snarled, his voice rough._

_"Yes sir."_

_"Prepared the arrival of my package?"_

_"Yes sir."_

_"Good, the time has come."_

_The young man looked at the older one, his eyes full of doubt. "Are you sure of this, my lord?"_

_"ARE YOU QUESTIONING MY AUTHORITY? IS THIS YOUR DECISION?"_

_"N-no s-sir."_

_"Correct, now leave me in peace."_

_As the young man fled, relieved that he was still alive, the older man gave a low chuckle. His dark eyes flashed with emotion, whether evil or hate, only he knows. He gave a small smile, the kind that make you feel like you've swallowed something nasty._

_"Beware, my little 'present' may not be easy to get, so I will have to take drsparate measures, won't I?"_

_The devil has plans for all of us, though some act like they are they themselves are THE devil and wreak havoc on those who don't deserve it. They torture others, so they feel better and destroy the happiness in the lives of others because they don't know what happiness is. They don't understand how others can be happy when they are not. Maybe they don't even know what they're doing_

_Or maybe they do, and they will tear apart anyone who is in the way._

_It's a sad world, but we can change it._

_Or can we?_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Haylo! Long time no see, right? So sorry, but i will update soon, and I've decided to do a 'day-skip,' and if you don't understand, you will in the next chapter! Thank you to all my readers, love you so so so much! Reviews are welcome too, I will welcome any suggestions and try to add them into the story!<em>**

**_I'm also thinking about making a 'REVIEWS' section for next chapter, that way I can reply to those who reviewed on the last chapter in each new chapter, how fun! How's that sound? Please review, my lovelies, because that helps motivate me to update! I will try to update faster! I've had some school projects, and really busy, thanks for understanding!_**

**_Oh, I know how this chapter is shorter and kind of rambles on, and gets confusing... It should get clearer as we progress... And if you're worried that I've stopped writing because of slow updates, don't worry, I will write a chapter to you guys so you know! That applies to all my stories!_**

**_Now I will finally shush! Hehe!_**

**_._**

**_XO, haylo4ever_**


	8. Library, Karaoke, and Roses

**_Haylo my beauties! Review replies will be at the bottom! Enjoy Chapter 7!_**

**_Hehe, there will be a swear word in here, just warning those who might be offended by swearing. I mean, it's not a BAD swear word, but it's better safe than sorry!_**

* * *

><p><em>Saturday: Two days left in America<em>

Saturdays are usually everybody's favorite days, especially Marysa's. Why? Because it was between Friday and Sunday, a perfect day of relaxation. She could stay up 'late' on Friday and 'sleep late' in the morning. However, this _IS_ Marysa, and she's not the average teenager, as everyone knows.

The noise of the bustling city woke the Ayuzawa sisters, and Karly put together a tasty breakfast as Marysa gazed out the window.

"Breakfast is ready, sis."

"Sis?"

Karly walked over to the quiet girl, and tapped her shoulder. Marysa blinked, as if woken from a trance.

"Breakfast. Is. Ready." Karly enunciated.

"Oh... Okay, thanks."

"What's up?" Karly asked, as they sat down to eat the steaming pancakes.

"Your going to library, right?" Marysa asked.

"Yeah. I want to get some extra money to spend in Britain."

"Can I come with you?"

"Why?"

"What's wrong with me going to the public library?"

"Nothing, I guess."

After they finished eating and cleaning up, Karly and Marysa got ready to go out. Marysa finished before her sister, since she grabbed whatever she could find that she didn't pack already. A t-shirt, a pair of Capri's, and tennis shoes. Her shoulder-length, raven-colored hair was tied up in a ponytail. Karly soon came out, her black hair in long pigtails, and wearing a white sweatshirt and jean skirt. Frowning, she looked at Marysa's attire.

"What?" Marysa questioned, feeling uncomfortable at Karly's unreadable gaze.

"That will not do."

"What won't do."

"Your outfit."

"What's wrong with it?"

"It's boring, like you."

"You are so mean!" Marysa exclaimed. "You are so monotonous, yet you accuse me of being boring."

"Advance vocabulary will not get you anywhere with me." Karly sniffed. "And even if I am monotonous, I do try to look proper. You have so many outfits that you never wear." With that said, Karly dragged Marysa back into her room, and changed her outfit.

Fifteen minutes later, Marysa and Karly were waiting for the bus to take them to the library. Marysa was now wearing a pink crop top with a white cami underneath, a pair of black skinny jeans, and sandals. Karly had fixed her hair, pinning the front back with a jeweled clip. Marysa looked like a different person.

.

When they got to the marbled library, Marysa headed up to spiral staircase where there were books about world history, and Karly attended the front desk. The real reason Marysa had escaped to the library with her sister was because she wanted to avoid being bugged by Derek. As anyone could guess, she'd probably get kicked out by Karly again and have to go to town. Even though getting dressed up wasn't what she had in mind, at least Marysa was free of a certain pervert.

"Oh, look it's Rysa."

Or maybe not.

Marysa looked up and there he was, smiling at her. Why did he manage to be everywhere?

"Why are you are here?" Marysa snapped at the smirking idiot.

"What's wrong with me going to the public library?" Derek asked innocently, unknowingly repeating what Marysa had said earlier to Karly.

"Everything. No sane person would want you to be here."

"So, everyone is insane."  
>"Yes, you bewitched them with your creepy alien ways, but you haven't fooled me."<p>

Derek chuckled, it was always so much fun to talk to Marysa, because of the weird things she says. "I was saying how everyone was insane, including you."

"No, I am not affected at all by your alien pheromones." Marysa retorted, narrowing her amber eyes.

"Wow. The first person to ever say that to me. You deserve an award."

"My only award would be you leaving me alone."

"How mean." Derek whined.

"Shut up."

The two continued their bantering, Derek amused as ever and Marysa infuriated. Just then, Karly came up the stairs, and peeked over.

"Oh, did you manage to capture the attention of a boy, sister?" Karly inquired, scrutinizing Derek.

"No, this here is an alien-pervert-stalker-who-bewitches-innocent-people."

"Boyfriend." Karly said.

"What!?" Marysa's yell made everyone cringe.

"Okay, I take that as a no." Karly looked again at Derek, who had not spoken a word, but was just smirking like an idiot. Marysa rolled her eyes, then stomped off, leaving Karly and Derek alone.

"She's a weird person, huh?" Karly asked Derek.

Derek shrugged, smiling at the direction the hot-headed girl had fled. "I suppose you could say that, although she's quite interesting to know, that she's not exactly weird. I wish I was able to know more of her."  
>Karly remained silent at this surprising opinion of her rambunctious sister - especially from a boy, and a boy like Derek.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Sunday. Tomorrow is the big day!<em>

The cafe was having a celebration/sending off party for Sophie and Marysa. Manager always did have a staff party for her employees, and even if there weren't a lot of people, it was big fun. They have one of these things every year, and this time there was an extra person, Karly. This year, it was held at a karaoke place. It was a private room for them to all enjoy and party.

"Here we go again. Each year, the Manager gets more and more outrageous." Hannah grumbled, even though she secretly enjoyed partying. Besides, she was the karaoke star.

"Yeah, but it gets more fun each year!" Erika giggled, playfully punching the blonde's shoulder.

"And it's karaoke tonight." Sandy added, motioning towards the singing machine.

Hannah nodded, swishing her blonde bob with her hand, a smirk on her face. "Let's do this then."

.

Everyone was gathered at the private room, ready to jam. Well, Marysa was feeling most uncomfortable, because she's not the kind of girl who knows what to do, and she felt like Manager was wasting money on them.

"Ease up, Marysa!" Manager sang, smiling cheerfully. "Knowing you, it's not every day that you can sing and have a good time with friends, right?"

"You're right, but I have never been to one of these things before... What am I supposed to do?"

"Oh, Marysa!" Manager giggled. "You are so professional! We're here to have fun and let loose, not worrying about what we have to do, but what we are doing. Having fun doesn't have rules." Manager patted the young girl's shoulder.

Marysa nodded, letting that information sink in. For her, life was about seriousness and being an efficient person, not having time for idle things like singing with friends. She was an uptight person, and maybe that was why Karly always called her boring. Marysa also realized that perhaps she was so wrapped up in a serious world that she found Derek Walker annoying. Maybe that was why she found him a perverted stalker and blah, blah, blah. Perhaps he thought she was silly and wanted to show her what fun the world is.

Manager watched as Marysa's face changed, and smiled. She loved Marysa's fiery personality and determination.

"Hey, Karly." Sophie called. She and Hannah had just finished a duet together. "Why don't you and Sandy sing something?"

"I'm fine with that, as long as you are." Sandy said to Marysa' sister.

"Sure..." Karly, shrugged, looking out the window one more time before getting up to join Sandy at the karaoke machine.

"You keep looking out the window, is something wrong?" Sandy whispered.

"Nothing's wrong, I'm just waiting for someone to come."

"Did we invite someone else?"

"Yeah, I did."

"Oh, who?"

"Oh, Derek! What a nice surprise! Have you come to join us?" Manager called as the door to their private room opened.

"Why did you invite him?" Marysa hissed.  
>"I didn't." Manager protested.<p>

"I did." Karly called, coming to stand next to Marysa.

"Why?"

"Because I talked to him in the library and told him about this."

"Why would you want to come to a girl's party and sing?" Marysa asked Derek, incredulous.

"It's not like I came here to party." Derek said, the usual sparkle in his eyes dim. "I came to talk to you."

"Me?"

"Yeah."

Marysa wrinkled her nose, confused. Normally Derek would be a smart-alec or something, or say something perverted. And his eyes... They were still same breath-taking emerald color, but there was something different about them. Normally they were full of life and sparkle, with a mischievous glint, but today they were... Darkened.

"Gee, I'd love to watch you stare into each other's eyes all night, but didn't you want to talk?" Hannah said, her voice slicing Marysa's thoughts.

"Uh, eh, y-yeah." Marysa stuttered, her cheeks reddening. "But it's not like we were staring into each other's eyes!"  
>"Suuuure." Hannah snorted, ready to say something else, but Sandy nudged her, and shot her a warning look.<p>

"Don't say anything else." Sofie hissed.

"Why?"

"She's embarrassed."

"Fine." Hannah grumbled.

"Well, we'll go out and get some drinks!" Manager cheerfully said, ushering everyone out. "Let us know when we can come back in. Please behave, you two!"

"Manager!" Marysa exclaimed, appalled.

"Just kidding!" Manager laughed, running out before Marysa could kill her.

"Well, what do you want to talk about?" Marysa asked, folding her arms and glaring pointedly at Derek.

"So, you're leaving." Derek muttered. He was sitting in the booth across from Marysa, and gazing at the napkin dispenser like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Why's it leaving?"

"What?"

"You're talking to the napkin thing. If you want to have a proper conversation with me, you better have eye contact." Marysa snapped, annoyed at his unusual behavior.

"Fine, fine." Derek dragged his eyes to her amber eyes that were full of fire. "So you're leaving, eh?"

"Yep! Don't sound so down about it, I bet you can use your alien skills to stalk someone else!"

"Mhm."

"I don't understand why you even care. I bet that girl would be thrilled if you could stalk her." Marysa said, bubbling with excitement.

"Mhm."

"I will be happy too, it'll be refreshing not to worry about you popping up everywhere."

"Mhm."

"WHAT IS YOUR ISSUE, DEREK?!" Marysa hollered, fed up with his one-syllable answers. He was now making shapes out of the napkin he was holding.

"Nothing."

"Then quit looking like someone killed your cat."

"YOU killed my feelings, Marysa."

"Eh?"

"Just kidding, Rysa." Derek smirked, continuing to fold his napkin.

"You pervert, I will never understand you." Marysa retorted, annoyed at his weirdness.

"Maybe you should learn to understand me." Derek murmured, glancing up, his emerald eyes still somewhat darkened. "I'll be happy to let you learn all about me."

"WHAT!?" Marysa snapped, jerking away from Derek. "YOU NASTY, CREEPY, DISGUSTING PERVERT!"

"Rysa's blunt as always."

"SHUT UP!"

"Gladly." Derek smirked, walking over to sit next to Marysa.

Marysa scooted over, away from him, only to bump into a wall. She mentally scolded herself, because now she was cornered. "What do you think you're doing, pervert?"

"Nothing." Derek said innocently, but Marysa knew better. "So, where are you going?" Derek asked.

"Somewhere where I won't see you. You'll probably find out anyways, alien."

"Of course," Derek laughed. "I am your alien stalker." Then, quick as lightning, he pulled Marysa into a tight hug.

"WHA-"

"Sorry, Marysa." Derek whispered into her ear, sending chills down her spine. "I've only known you for six days, but you're by far the most intriguing girl I've ever met. I know you're leaving, and I wish you a safe journey." Derek pulled away from a petrified Marysa. Tucking a strand of loose hair behind her ear, Derek gave her the napkin he had been folding. Except, it wasn't a napkin, it was a rose.

"Wha-"

"Don't forget about your perverted alien stalker, Rysa." Derek smirked softly, then kissed the top of Marysa's head. She remained shocked and petrified, and Derek took the opportunity to slip away.

"What the hell was that?!" Marysa muttered, wondering why Derek had done that. Pretty soon, Manager and the rest of the girls came pouring in.

"Oooh, so what happened?" Manager chirped. "Derek walked out looking strange... Did you do something Marysa?"

"No."

"Whatcha holding?" Erika asked.

"Just something he randomly gave me." Marysa showed the girls they intricately folded napkin. Although it was a napkin, it was beautiful.

"It's beautiful." Sofie breathed.

"How sweet!" Sandy smiled.

"Wow, Marysa, my boring sister managed to get a boy, and a good looking one too."

"Karly!" Marysa exclaimed, her cheeks reddening again. "Ugh, I'm going home!"

The Manager, Erika, Sandy, Sofie, and Hannah watched as a flustered Marysa gathered up all her things (and Karly), said a hasty good bye. She was muttering under her breath some things that better not be mentioned, but they couldn't help hide a smile when they saw her gently take the napkin rose with her...

Perhaps she had some feelings that she didn't even figure out herself.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reviews:<strong>_

**Jui2014:** _Thank you for commenting always! It's so appreciated! I'm glad the story is entertaining, and I hope this satisfies the 'falling for each other' for now!_

**Tsuray: **_Aw, you're such a sweet supporter! Thank you so much, your reviews are always encouraging me to right more. OMG, I am dying to write some romance for Derek and Marysa, but with such a stubborn Marysa, it'll be a slow but steady process. Next chapter will be the most exciting though, because we're off to Britain!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you for reading! Please keep reading for chapter 8! Hehe! <strong>_

_**By the way, I'm creating a Facebook, Instagram, Tumblr, and Twitter account for all of you beautiful fans to follow my stories' progress. I've already created an email, (haylo4ever gmail) so feel free to ask me anything about this or the story!**_

_**XO,**_  
><em><strong>haylo4ever<strong>_


	9. Welcome Back to the MCIA!

_**Haylo as always to you! Hehe, I honestly don't know where I got the napkin rose idea... But I'm glad it was a sweet twist... Now we're off to Great Britain! How interesting will thing turn out...? It's up to you to read this chapter! Enjoy chapter 8! (Reviews on bottom as always!) Sorry it took so long to update! Plus this chapter is pretty crappy!**_

* * *

><p>"Rysa!" Sofie's called as soon as Marysa stepped off the bus with Karly. "Rysa, help me! I think I have too much stuff!"<p>

Indeed, Sofie had _thirteen _bags filled with a bunch of stuff she probably didn't need, and Marysa and Karly only had four... _combined..._

"Sofie, didn't I pack only five for you?" Marysa asked wearily, already knowing the answer because she went through this every time.

"Yeah, but then I realized that-"

"-you needed something else."

"Exactly!"

"Marysa, we'll miss the flight if we don't go in to the airport lugging seventeen suitcases, so I suggest we move now and decide what to do." Karly informed the two girls, keeping them in order. "If Sophie's bags are too much, we can throw them out the window." She added.

Sofie paled. "No, please don't."

"Did you bring your whole life with you?!" Marysa gasped, lugging some of Sofie's stuff along with her two bags.

"No."

"Dear god, you mean you _still_ have things at home?"

"YES! What if I forgot something important?"

"I highly doubt that."

The girls managed to get inside the airport, go through the process of security and such, and finally get their seats, lugging Sofie's suitcases along the way. Taking their first class seats - that's what you get when you attend a special all girl's school - the threesome instantly began talking.

"Oh, I can't wait to see everybody!" Sofie cried, excited and bubbly.

"Me too!" Marysa agreed, her normally pessimistic tone surprisingly happy. "Karly, everyone's thrilled to finally be meeting you!"

"That's nice." Karly said, flipping through a travel guide, which probably explained how to deal with two older girls on a long plane trip - an 8 hour and 23 minutes. The girls left from Charleston, South Carolina and land in the Gatwick Airport. Karly was actually calculating how they would arrive in Lambourn, Berkshire.

"Can't you be more enthusiastic?" Marysa pouted.

"No."

"You are no fun."

"I know."

Surprisingly, these two sisters can go on _forever _arguing about useless things, which is really handy when you're passing time. Since Marysa and Karly aren't the type of sisters who get into major and brutal fights, they are able to squabble about things, get really worked up, and pass time.

Had Sofie not been used to this, she would've been looking at them like everyone else was - a crazy look. However, she couldn't help join in when she could just to irritate them.

"So, we'll land in Gatwick around 2 to 3 pm." Karly informed the two teens. "Then we'll take a vehicle of some sort to drive to Windsor. According to my calculations, it will take us 50 minutes to get there, depending on the conditions."

"What conditions?" Sofie asked.

"Road conditions, traffic, all that stuff." Karly said, her voice dripping with disgust at Sofie's lack of knowledge.

"Oh."

"Then, it'll take us another 50 minutes to get to Lambourn, Berkshire - depending on travel conditions." Karly added, giving Sofie a look.

"So it'll take us about an hour and a half to finally arrive." Marysa noted. "Karly, you're strange."

"Why?"

"Well, Sofie and I never really paid attention to how long it would take us. We always took the most reasonable, early flight."

"I wonder how we're sisters." Karly grumbled, looking out the window.

"So do I." Marysa fired back. "I'm not monotonous and expressionless like you!"

"And I'm not impulsive, study-hermit like you."

"What's wrong with being smart? YOU'RE the one looking at the travel time!"

"I look at educational things, but I do not hide in my room studying."

Sofie sighed, leaning back on her seat as the Ayuzawa sisters continued their bantering. It was going to be a long flight.

* * *

><p>"Yay! We're here!" Marysa cried out in joy as the familiar Gatwick Airport came into view.<p>

"Finally." Karly groaned, stretching her arms. "I think I will not want to sit after we've arrived."

"Sure, sure. Do what you want." Marysa said, absentmindedly.

The plane landed on the runway, and once it was okay to stand up, the girls grabbed their bags.

"Mmph!" Sofie yelped as one of her bags fell off the shelf and landed on her face.

"Remind me to just throw her bags out when we come home." Karly whispered to Marysa.

"Mhm." Marysa mumbled, and took the bag off of the winded Sofie. "We just got here, let's not talk about going back."

"Sure." Karly agreed, eyeing the many bags with disdain. "Security is going to be so much fun again."

The girls happily got off the plane, and went into the airport itself. Sofie loved the airport shops, and while their many bags were being checked, she dragged the sisters into the stores.

"What's the point of bringing all that junk?" Karly asked as the brown-haired girl paraded through the kiosks and shops. "If you're shopping here, there's no need to pack things."

"Oh I know." Sofie sang, picking up a necklace. "But I enjoy treating myself every now and then."

"Seems like you do it a lot."

Marysa went back to get their suitcases, and as she was walking she noticed an enticing book store that had many hardback books for sale. Doubting that Sofie and Karly would care if she went to check it out, the book-geek slipped inside. It wasn't long until she came back out, a new book in hand about the legends and myths of different cultures. Entranced by the mysterious tales, Marysa was walking down the airport while reading a book. Not a smart idea, because she bumped into a few people.

"Watch out, girl!" Someone called, and Marysa snapped her head up, just in time to see a harried mother and her many children came crashing through the crowd. Marysa tried to jump out of the way, but ended up rammed into. She was near a pillar, and knew that the collision would happen soon. However it never came.

"MMPH!" Marysa banged into something, but it wasn't as hard as she expected, yet she still got the breath knocked out of her. Weren't pillars supposed to be hard? Was this a concussion because she felt woozy, maybe due to the lack of air.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Girl, you okay?"

"Man, you're lucky."

"Are you guys okay?"

Multiple voices came into focus, and Marysa blinked as the fuzziness gradually drifted away.

"I think I'm... fine." Marysa mumbled. "What... Just happened?"

"Gee, Marysa. I didn't know you were _that _thrilled to see me that you would ram into me." An achingly familiar and annoying voice said.

"Excuse me, what?" Marysa turned around to see none other than - "CRAP, IT'S YOU! THE IDIOT PERVERTED ALIEN STALKER THING!"

Yep. It's _that _specimen... Let's just say it's the scientific name. We call it _Derek Walker _though...

"Ha, yep, it's me." Derek grinned, his green eyes sparkling.

The onlookers looked at each other with confusion. This girl just got saved from being smashed into a pillar by an awfully hot guy, yet she call him a pervert or something. Are they a couple? A child answered that for them.

"Look Mommy! That girl and boy are hugging!"

Everyone started chuckling, and Marysa's face started burning red. She looked at the position she was in. The best way to describe it was - Derek's back was against the pillar and it looked like he was basically hugging Marysa.

"Oh dear, what's hap- Marysa!" To make matters worse, Sofie and Karly appeared in the crowd to witness Marysa in an awkward position with Derek.

"OOOOOOOOH." Karly crowed, excitement showing on her face for the first time. "MARYSA, YOU'VE GOT SOME EXPLAINING!"

"GUYS!" Marysa pouted. "It's not like that... DEREK WALKER let go of me!"

"No way, 'Rysa." Derek smirked, giving every girl in the airport a heat stroke.

"Dude, what is this? Picking up the ladies, aren't ya?" Everyone turned to find another guy, smirking. He had an air of arrogance surrounding him, and his teeth were unusually sharp. His pale yellow eyes were unusual and looked coldly at everyone.

"Tora, wait for me you bastard!" Another blonde haired teen made his way through the bemused crowd. Pretty similar to the guy supposedly named Tora, this guy was shorter and his eyes were a reddish brown color, framed by a pair of dark glasses.

"Geez, how many blonde guys are there?" Marysa muttered, a dark aura surrounding her as she fought to get free. However, Derek was much stronger, his grip was like a vice.

"Coming through! Pardon me! Hey, have you tried this - Oh! Excuse me!" Exclamations rose as _another_ guy parted his way through the crowd, though unlike the others, he talked a lot and had a childish air surrounding him. His arms were full of merchandise and kiosk food. Right now he was munching on some cookies in delight.

"Kentin, man do you stock up on the food? Great, I'm starving!" The dude with the glasses said in delight, trying to swap some bits to eat. 'Kentin' moved out of his reach though, glaring.

"Bad Tyler, bad!" He chided, clutching his food. "Go buy your own, lazy pig!"

This then led to an argument of food and insults, and Tora joined in. Marysa, fed up with everything, gained an amazing burst of strength and ripped Derek's arms off of her.

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!" Marysa yelled at the bickering trio. They paused, looking in fear at the girl who was glaring at them. "It's annoying to hear teenagers arguing about such trivial matters like food. There are people starving in Ethiopia, so quit acting like spoiled brats." Marysa finished her grand speech by eyeing them with disgust.

"Spoiled brats you say?" Tora sneered, his sharp teeth showing. Those yellow eyes of his narrowed like a snake would look at its prey. Marysa almost expected to see him sprout a snake tongue.

"Yes, and I will repeat it for you. YOU. ARE. SPOILED. BRATS." Marysa raised her chin to glare at the tall boy, defiance flickering in her amber eyes.

"Heh, what a troublesome brat you are, spoiling my image."

"_What _image?"

Tora adjusted his collar, totally unnecessary. "_I _am an incredibly important person who -"

"Oh cut the crap, Tora." Derek jumped into the conversation, green eyes annoyed. "She didn't mean any harm, and before you launch into a stupid lecture about how measly other people are compared to the almighty Igarashi family, shut up. Let's get moving." Grabbing Tora buy the arm and gesturing for the others to follow, Derek got ready to leave. However, Marysa wasn't letting him go that easily.

"And where do you think you're going, Mr. Walker?" She snarled. "What the hell are you doing here? Did you come to stalk me here too? I knew you'd find out where I was, and here you are, you darn pervert!"

"Hey now, take it easy." Derek said, taken back by her rage. "I just saved you from having a concussion, and I'm here for family business. I had no clue you were here."

"Whatever." Marysa rolled her eyes, and marched off to _finally _get their bags. Derek watched her go, confused at her harshness. Tora chuckled and slapped his buddy on the back.

"First time I've _ever _seen a girl turn us hot guys down. How interesting."

"Don't you dare lay a hand on her, you womanizer." Derek muttered, fully aware of Tora's old ways. Tora was known for being a player, but recently he has been amending his ways, but his friends are helping to keep him in line.

"I won't dude, chill."

"She was pretty scary though." Tyler complained, once again trying to sabotage some of Kentin's food. "That demon aura I felt when she glared at me..." Tyler broke off, shuddering.

"What's wrong with this chocolate! It's melted, what a rip-off!" Kentin yelled, disappointed that he opened a candy bar just to find it melted. His buddies looked at each other and sighed... Food was definitely the love of his life.

* * *

><p>"Marysa, was that necessary to yell like that?" Sofie called, chasing after her friend.<p>

"Yes! They were acting like jerks!"

"But you didn't have to say that to Derek."

"So? He's a pervert!"

Sofie sighed, sharing a look with Karly. When Marysa was fired up, it was impossible to reason with her. "Fine, let's get going."

The trio grabbed a taxi to Windsor, where the ancient castle forms stood majestically in the distance. From Windsor, they hogged another taxi to take them to Lambourn. Once they reached the small town's entrance, the girl's piled out. The driver looked at them with confusion because where they were stopping at was just the outside of a swamp.

"You girls sure you know where you're going?" He asked, uncertain.

"Yes, thank you so much." Sofie replied, taking out a generous amount of money from her wallet, enough to silence the bemused driver.

"What a pain men are." Marysa said as they watched the taxi drive off. "We're not that stupid!"

"Well, I understand his point though." Karly sighed, looking at where they were standing. "Who stops at the entrance of a swamp?"

"We do, obviously. This is the best part!" Marysa exclaimed, once again animated.

Indeed this was the best part. You see, not everyone knew this, but this swamp wasn't really just any old swamp. The front looked intimidating, a disgusting bog of trees and dark, deep water and a rickety bridge. However, the girls totally ignored the bridge and walked along the northeastern side of the swamp. There they saw a path winding through the bog and deep into a woods. The village of Lambourn was rural, industrial, and had river parts all through it. So after walking along the path for twenty minutes the girls arrived home sweet home, the Marysa Cleo Institute Academy, or the MCIA. Marysa Cleo funded this school and was a great historic woman, and Marysa Ayuzawa was proud to have her namesake.

The large marble building looked like a beautiful campus. It was surrounded by large stone walls with an iron gate, and the inside wasn't disappointing either. The girls pulled out their entry cards, basically ID's, to open the gate. About a hundred girls, all of different cultures, were milling around the courtyard excited to meet up with friends. Marysa and Sofie had friends too, Amber and Paula.

"Marysa, Sofie, and you must be Karly!" A cheery voice rang out. It was Amber, tugging Paula with her. Amber was from Canada, and she had short blonde hair and blue eyes. Paula was a soft-spoken girl, with dark brown eyes and curly brown hair. She was part Italian.

"Hi!" Sofie cried, thrilled to be together.

"Hey girls! Yeah, this is Karly." Marysa shouted, hugging her friends. It was a happy reunion and meeting. Marysa, Amber, Paula, and Sofie were known as MAPS, because of their first initials, they made it their group name.

"Hey look, it's the MAPS and a little twerp." A snide voice broke the happy mood. It was Alexa, the brat who thought she was better than everyone, but was totally not. She loved to bully others.

"Oh, it's Alexa and her groupies." Amber muttered, looking disgusted. "Better go before we catch their germs."

After a 'friendly' reunion with everyone, the girls walked up to their dorms. These weren't just any dorms, they were top quality. MAPS shared a four-bedroom suite, with four twin-sized beds, two bathrooms, a small kitchen, and a sitting room. Talk about wow!

"It's still the same!" Marysa said, happily unpacking. For five years, the fifteen year old would be graduating from MCIA soon, and she was a little sad.

"Yeah, can you believe it's our last year?" Sofie asked.

"No, but just think of all the exciting opportunities out there once we're done!" Amber reasoned.

"IF we manage to graduate." Paula added, since even if it's technically your last year, you might fail. It was NOT an easy course.

"I will definitely succeed!" Marysa cheered. All her friends nodded, because Marysa had the highest grades in the school.

After unpacking, the girls changed into their uniforms. The uniforms were different from what one would expect, they were black camisoles with a leather jacket that had the MCIA emblem on it, black skinny jeans, and athletic tennis shoes.

Everyone gathered in the gym for their schedules. Marysa saw her sister with the first years, thankfully looking relaxed. She also saw a new girl in with the five-years. That was unusual because no matter how old you were when you entered MCIA, you were to be in with the first-years for the beginning of the year.

"Hey, Amber." Marysa whispered, subtly pointing to the new girl. "Who's she?" Amber's mother was one of the teachers, and Amber knew a lot about everyone.

"Elsa White. Obviously she's a stuck-up, know-it-all." Amber whispered back. Marysa frowned at Amber's tone. Elsa was actually a pretty girl, light blonde hair and blue eyes. Maybe she wasn't so bad. Or maybe she was.

"Welcome back to MCIA!" The head of the MCIA staff said. She was a woman in her late thirties and everyone called her Miss. "And warm welcome to those who are new." Miss smiled, going into a speech about how wonderful it was. Finally it was time to get their schedules.

"World History, Languages, Scientific Analysis, Defense Skills..." Marysa rattled off her classes. They weren't like the usual classes. In fact, MCIA wasn't a regular school. Miss finished up her speech.

"...And I know you'll do well this year. The world lies in your hands, and yours only. Carry on proudly and be a _female spy worthy of the honor."_

Indeed, MCIA wasn't just an all-girl's boarding school...

It was an all-girls' secret spy academy.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hehe, I am getting excited, the boring intro is done, let's get down to some excitement and romance! Did you expect that? For all my romance-lovers, (I am one too!) hopefully your inner happiness will be fulfilledsatisfied, because I do intend to add some romance involving others, not just our favorite Derek and Marysa! Sorry I changed most of the names, I'm such a bad person XD I actually hate this chapter, it's so badly written! I'll do better next time!**_

_**Anyways, I'm thinking of writing a sequel to my songfic, "Wait for You." It won't be a songfic itself, but I have an idea to do a one-shot that might become a real story... Just thought I'd put that out there.**_

_**Reviews**_

**MyDreamDragon66:  
><strong>_I'm so glad the rose was a good idea! It touched my heart too! I'm so glad you love the story, I truly love when people enjoy what I write! Thank you for the support! Oh, I love your profile picture, my friend bought me a poster, and it's exactly the same!_

**Jui2014:**  
><em>I got to agree with you about Derek! In a way, I am jealous of Marysa, she's so lucky but she doesn't know it! MARYSA, OPEN YOUR EYES!<em>**  
><strong>

**Nour:  
><strong>_Thank you for the support! I will continue updating as fast as I can!_

**Tsuray:  
><strong>_I have loads of ideas for this story, I hope I can add all of them in! There will definitely be romance brewing, and with Valentine's day coming, I'm really getting into the mood! Hopefully that will inspire some romance!  
><em>

**sasa:  
><strong>_Sorry to keep you waiting! I'll try to update ASAP!_


End file.
